<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate Ending by foolwithfools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298438">Alternate Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolwithfools/pseuds/foolwithfools'>foolwithfools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolwithfools/pseuds/foolwithfools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending: What if Connor survived his suicide attempt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternate Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor’s P.O.V<br/>
The last thing I wrote was my name on some kid’s cast. A little mark to say,  “Hey, I was here! Do you remember me?” Doesn't mean anything anymore though. “You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view … Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it.” That's from To Kill A Mockingbird. That's my favorite quote, from my favorite book. I never really felt that quote until now. I always understood its meaning, sometimes I tried to remember it when someone does something particularly stupid that I don’t understand. But now, I feel that quote. It sounds cliche but no one will ever know what is happening in my mind right now. Soon, I won't remember either. I won’t remember anything.  Soon I’ll be gone.</p><p>Evan’s P.O.V<br/>
I was waiting for the bus to take me to my therapy appointment. Well, a block away from my therapy appointment. I was staring at the grass as to not make eye contact with anyone and be forced to talk. Then I looked up. I saw someone sitting up against the tree at Ellison state park. I couldn’t tell the gender from here, but they were wearing all black and grey. Then I was reminded of 30 minutes before when Connor stole my letter. All those thoughts coming back were enough to remind me to keep looking at the grass.</p><p>Connor P.O.V<br/>
I wanted to be somewhere quiet and peaceful. I didn’t want to do it at home for fear of someone seeing me. I was walking around when I decided to go to Ellison State park. It’s a giant forest so it fits all the requirements.  I walked over to a secluded tree and dropped to the floor. I took a look up at the sky. I really wanted to be peaceful one last time. The small orange bottle is open. Now it’s empty.</p><p>Evan P.O.V<br/>
I told my mom to call Dr. Sherman and tell him I couldn't make it to therapy today. My mom asked why and I told her the bus was going to be late.  The truth was that I couldn’t go today because I just couldn’t. I walked over to Ellison State Park. This place and I have a history. I was a junior park ranger over the summer, and it’s also where I broke my arm. I told people I was climbing a tree and fell out, but that’s not entirely true.<br/>
I started walking around. I had no direction and no purpose. Kind of felt like my life. Why can’t I just be normal? Just rid of all these stupid thoughts? Why can’t I just talk to Zoe? Why can’t I stand up to Connor and take my letter back? Why can’t I tell my therapist how I really feel? Why? Then I just collapsed.</p><p>Connor’s P.O.V<br/>
What was that sound? I was trying to die peacefully. “Shut up!” I managed to yell. I don’t care about manners at this point. I’m starting to blackout. Goodbye.</p><p>Evan’s P.O.V<br/>
What was that? Did someone just tell me to shut up? I was trying to have a peaceful mental breakdown in the forest. Why was someone else around here? “Hello?” I yelled back. It wasn’t an appropriate response to “Shut up”, but what else was I supposed to say to that?<br/>
Am I going to get murdered?! No response to the carefully crafted “Hello?”. I turned around and expected to see someone in a ski mask holding a  bloody knife. I slowly walked toward the sound, toward the deeper part of the forest. This was a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>“911 what’s your emergency?”<br/>
“Um uh, he tried to kill himself!”<br/>
“Who?”<br/>
“Connor!” </p><p>Connor’s P.O.V<br/>
Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much? Oh right. “He’s awake!” I recognize that voice anywhere-my mom. I closed my eyes again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an old assignment from school. We chose a book and wrote an alternate ending for it. This is old and it's bad but I still kind of like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>